Better  A Songfic
by Lady of the Lost Empire
Summary: This takes place the first night Edward stays with Bella, the first night she knows about it that is. It's also the first night she says she loves him.


Enjoy, I own nothing….. This takes place the first night Edward stays with Bella, the first night she knows about it that is. It's also the first night she says she loves him.

Edward's POV

I love watching Bella sleep. She is beautiful. It feels weird to have her know that I am here when usually I have to leave before she wakes up.

I put the headphones to my Ipod into my ear and turned the volume way down. I made it so that I could here the song, but still hear Bella talk. She is so funny when he talks in her sleep.

I was just sitting there watching her when she started to say my name. The next thing out of her mouth took me by surprise.

"I love you, Edward…" She mumbled softly.

I gasped. I had never actually heard her say it before. It was so nice to hear out loud, coming from her sweet voice.

The song started to change and I relaxed a little more. That was until I heard the lyrics….

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see

The edge of the bed

Where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The lyrics are a little off, but that one line…"….you deserve much better than me…" I mumbled. I thought through that as the song continued to play. She does deserve better. I am dangerous. I can never be human for her. She can't be normal with me….

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took

That you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't want to lose

That time at the mall

You and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

Bella deserves better….I could never fulfill her needs….but with Bella, everything goes dark. She lights up my world and I need her. I continued to stare at her as I wrestled with this in my head….

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder

Wish I never would've said it's over

And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure

This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

(And I think you should know this)

(You deserve much better than me)

I know better. She thinks so much more of me than I deserve. But for now, this is enough. To be with her. It may not be right, but I give up. If she wants me, I will stay.

The sun was getting higher now. Bella would probably wake anytime now. I turned the Ipod off. I didn't want to be listening to it when she woke up, and that song was enough or one morning.

The next thing I knew Bella was practically flying at me. She had an expression of pure joy on her face. I caught her in my lap and hugged her in close. I lightly kissed her on the forehead and I could hear the pace of her heart increase.

As I held her, I thought that maybe she should hear that song. I gently placed the earphones in her ears and pushed play. He listened to the entire song in silence, but I could read the confusion on her face.

"Do you believe this? That I could do better?"

I replied with a simple, "Yes." She just looked at me waiting for an explination, so I gave her one.

"You can. I am a danger to you. I could never be human for you. I can't give you the normal life that you deserve."

"That is ridiculous." She said as she lay her head on my chest. I buried my face in her hair and whispered…

"Do you really love me?"

She pulled her face back and looked me in the eyes with shock on her face. "What did I say while I was sleeping?"

"You just said you loved me." I smiled.

"I do love you. Forever."

We sat in silence until I asked her if she was hungry. She jumped up and started to walk away, but of course I couldn't allow that.I scooped her up in my armsand carried her.

On the way down the stairs I whispered, "I love you too." I still think she could do better, but for now this is enough. She is all that matters to me and if she thinks that I am enough, then that is all the matters.


End file.
